Buddy Stevenson
Buddy Stevenson is a student photographer at Blackwood University. Each morning, he greets every new face with a smile and good attitude. At night, however, he will reveal his true colors. He will stalk his selected victims for weeks, when he is ready to kill them he will know exactly how and when to do it. No one can ever tell what hides behind a smile. Buddy uses a custom dollar-store Ghostface costume to conceal his identity. Customization includes waterproof gloves and robes along with a belt holding his lockpick, knives, and gun for emergencies. Personality: Buddy's whole "act" consists of him being a welcoming person with a smile plastered on his face and a charming personality. Behind this guise lies a cruel man with a dark goal, a man willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to achieve this goal. In reality, Buddy cannot feel large portions of emotion, which is why he doesn't feel empathy towards others. He is not generous, compassionate, or romantic. He will only "befriend" you to get to know you, then when he has had enough...stick a knife in your throat. You can tell that he doesn't like you if gives you very passive-aggressive comments. Story: Buddy Stevenson was born with bearly any normality. When he was little, any feeling or emotion he had whether it be rage, excitement, or sadness would very quickly go away. He almost always had a straight face and adults in his neighborhood felt bad for the kid and his parents. His mother and father did everything they could to fix his little problem. Psychologists, therapy, medication...nothing really worked. He never seemed violent or aggressive, but then his neighbors discovered him beating a cat with a large stick. They told his parents, but he denied every part of it swearing he was "playing fetch." His parents paid the neighbors to forget the incident, but he was never looked at the same. This continued for a while, but then when Buddy got into middle school, People's pets started disappearing from their backyards. The neighbors that witnessed Buddy beating the cat immediatly blamed him for the disappearance. This was quickly called off after he managed to convince people that he was innocent and wanted to help them in any way possible. Now everybody in his neighbor was always suspicious of Buddy, making sure that their pets were locked inside the house and glancing at him from their windows. Then everything changed when Buddy went through a "personality change." He became nicer and managed to smile almost every day. He started inviting people to neighborhood gatherings and parties. People forgot about his old self and treated him like a friend. Some people, however, didn't buy it. When high school came around in one week at least 25% of the school population had Buddy on their good side. He was always at the top of the class and became a favorite student for some of his teachers. There was one classmate of his named Derrick who thought he was weird and suddenly was out to get him. Each morning he would wait at Buddy's bus stop to poke fun at him and harass him inside the bus. Buddy, being the person that he is was still nice to Derrick despite his constant bullying. But one day...Derrick had stopped coming to school. People wondered where he went and why. Derrick's parents were then called and they explained that Derrick, had been poisoned with anti-freeze. When Derrick went to sleep that night, he didn't wake up in the morning. Theories and rumors spread around the school like a disease. Some say it was one of Derrick's victims of harassment, others say some idiot prankster tried to joke around and put something in his drink. While this was going on, no one dared to bat an eye at the smiling, friendly figure of Buddy Stevenson...who smiled in anticipation of his new plans. "Things were going to change around here." Trivia: * Buddy likes to pose the bodies of victims then take a picture of them to put in his journals. * He sometimes has a habit of staying in his victim's houses after killing them, he usually describes it as exhaustion or hunger/thirst. He leaves pretty quickly when he hears sirens. * Buddy hates other creepypasta and views them as "Competition" for his work and would happily kill them given the opportunity. * He has a gun for emergencies for when his victims run out of a house or when he is badly hurt. * He is not easily tricked, lied to, or manipulated. He simply does not care for anyone's opinions or thoughts. * It is unknown if he has formed any meaningful relationship with anyone, his personality makes it very unlikely to near impossible * His story is: https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Ghostface_of_New_Jersey Quotes: * "Sometimes I wonder...why do I do things like this? Well, why do you do the things that you do? Whether it be for survival, attention, pleasure, or fame. Just realize that everyone has a reason for everything at every time...just like I have a reason to do things to you that you may not find...enjoyable."~ Buddy to one of his victims tied to a chair. * "The way I see things, some people deserve what I do to them, some don't. Its all a matter of how I feel towards other people and I feel...apathetic."~ a line from Buddy's journal * "Show me someone who has committed the things I have and not have regrets, and you will have found a liar...We are all people. Sure I may seem like it but I do have regrets, my dear sir."~ Buddy talking to a captive detective * "Those posers, (chuckle) they don't and never will compare to me. Unlike them, I blend in perfectly well with society, I just have to wait for the mood to strike me if ya know what I'm saying."~ Buddy talking about other creepypastas Category:OC Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Human Category:Murderer